Semiconductor wafers are manufactured by highly complex manufacturing processes. These manufacturing processes are monitored by inspection tools that are aimed to find various types of defects by applying defect detection algorithms.
There is a growing need to provide faster and more reliable defect detection systems. U.S. Pat. No. 8,456,641 discloses an Optical system.